User talk:Adlas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Adlas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 03:55, May 24, 2010 Hi, and welcome to the Zoids Wiki. It's nice to see a new member come around, even if they are causal fans. Mind me asking, but why are your titles surrounded by (). Just wanting to know. Anyhow, hope you enjoy your time on the Zoids Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 04:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, that's just a force of habit of mine. I usually do that when I'm writing stuff up on Notepad.Adlas 04:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) As you noticed, I did a massive overhaul of Fiona's article. I was wondering if you thought it was good, and if it need any thing else added. (Zoids Fanatic 15:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Well, it looks nice, albeit riddled with a few typos and whatnot. Plus the manga section is practically empty. But overall, it's pretty good. Just needs some stuff from the manga like pictures and whatnot and it'll be good. Adlas 15:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I never read the Manga, so I'm seeing if Imperial can get those parts done. I can add a few relevant pics, and for the typos, I was up till 1 last night working on the article. (Zoids Fanatic 15:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Okay then, added some stuff for the manga in Fiona's article. I'll try to add more when I have time. Adlas 17:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm almost done with the overhaul to Van's article. If you want, you can try to do a Overhaul of Thomas page. (Zoids Fanatic 17:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I'm not sure I'm able to do a complete overhaul, but I try to add more detail to his article. Adlas 18:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Some music I made in my free time Be forewarned, most of them are unfinished samples. I usually have a problem with that. http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zj5zzyhnyyn http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?imemyzwlckn http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?nwtayyrjn1w http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?23zhuuveymu http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mmdzutgjkat http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zig0gwqmjjy http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3jjyexzmgwz http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rwdifkoiyiz http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4zlwzzmyict (A remix of one of my favorite jingles. Best. Six second jingle. Ever.) So yeah, please let me know what you think and where I could improve on. Please and thank you. (If this is against the rules, I'll take these links down) Anyone care to chat? I'd be more than willing to chat with anyone friendly enough to leave a message. Get to know more about the members here. : Well, then! =D I'd like to give you a warm welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your help editing some of the articles! I noticed that your second favorite character is Thomas Schwarz (YAYYYY, you spelled his last name right, too!), which I really appreciate. He's one of my favorites as well, (but I feel that he gets pushed aside a lot in favor of other characters like Van and Raven). My favorites are Karl Schwarz and Rob Herman! I also noticed that you enjoy SSB, Pokemon, and FF..? Anyhow, feel free to drop me a message sometime. And if you need help with anything on the Wiki, just ask! -Imperial Dragon 00:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, thank you. I really appreciate the warm welcome I'm getting so far. I'm not very good at clothing description as you see, but I at least try to contribute something to the articles. I'll probably add some more manga stuff like pictures when my scanner's working. Adlas 00:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :: You're welcome~ Oh, that's no trouble at all! Thank you for adding that section to Thomas' page in the first place. I'm happy to see someone else has the manga. I own the series as well; perhaps we could collaborate sometime on the articles and add in more details for those sections? -Imperial Dragon 00:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help with Thomas article, and thanks for adding the Manga section in for Fiona. I have not had the luck (and money) to own them, yet. It's kinda clear who my favorite characters are (have a whole section on my userpage with that). Anyhow, thanks for the edits, and welcome to the Zoid Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 00:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC)) I'm so, so sorry about the edit wars on your userpage. I hope nothing was messed up. (Zoids Fanatic 03:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) It's okay. Nothing serious. By the way, would you care to check out some of my music? PLUG Adlas 03:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure. (Zoids Fanatic 03:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Cool, they're right above this section in the music section. If you've already listened to them, then please tell me what you think of them. Adlas 04:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Sorry bout the crazed user messing your user and talk page up. (Zoids Fanatic 04:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) (Zoids Fanatic 00:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) It's okay. Nothing really serious. By the way, I'm thinking of transferring my ideas over here. Or a blog. That works too. Of course only when I conquer my laziness. Adlas 04:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) A blog would work. But what ever works for you. (Zoids Fanatic 04:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) uh, what is all the fuss about that crazed user? I saw when he tampered vega's article. VanXFiona 09:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, he attacked Adlas userpage, the Geno Breaker talk page, then went tithe Bakugn Wiki and tried to get our wiki boycotted and spammed. (Zoids Fanatic 14:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Okay then, since things are starting to cool down, how are you doing? Adlas 00:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing ok. Man, this has been a hectic two days. Anyhow, how's the idea coming along? (Zoids Fanatic 00:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Slowly. Very slowly. By the way, how's my music if you even listened to them? Adlas 00:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It was good. Good. Do you have a favorite song from the group? And could you tell me on where I can improve on? Adlas 00:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Overall, it was good for starting out. I'm not sure about improvments, though it's up to you. By the way, what type of music would you call yours (ie, techno, rock, etc) (Zoids Fanatic 01:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks. As for type of music, I honestly have no idea. I just threw the whole thing together. Adlas 01:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Ahh. For me, I'm a metal/rock person. (Zoids Fanatic 01:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) !!! I got your message on my talk page! D,= I'm sorry that happened! What went wrong? -Imperial Dragon 18:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Adlas 18:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think that's it. Try exiting your browser, or restarting your computer. (Zoids Fanatic 18:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Adlas 18:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, dear... Maybe try refreshing your browser? Do you get any sort of error messages, or do the pages never load? I hope no one blocked you!--That wouldn't be fair. Anyone can see in your Contributions section that you have helped with articles! I think this happened to me once before--the pages just wouldn't load whenever I tried to edit. I think it was just my computer/Internet acting funny though. But I can try to contact one of the admins for you? -Imperial Dragon 18:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Adlas 18:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC)